Ce que je ferais de vous
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Venez y jeter un coup d'oeil et vous verez...
1. La chambre

**Auteur:** Kitty-kyu (Comme le dit si bien mon pseudo)

**Couples:** Yaoi... Mais pas les couples normaux en tout cas. (Je crois qu'il y en a assez comme ça, surtout 1x2)

° Bonjour les gens!

J'éspere que cette fic vous plaira

Pour ceux qui ont lu le debut de la fic "Ailleurs c'est ici" et qui a été supprimée, ben là on y retrouve la même ambiance

Enfin la même ambiance que ce que j'avais l'intention de faire . ! °

Bonne lecture

Bisous à vous chers lecteurs (Qui n'êtes pas très nombreux je supose T.T Mais merci de lire ma fic :D)

* * *

Tout a commencé à l'hopital. Du moins l'histoire de ce garçon commence à partir de là… Il venait de sortir de la chambre d'un ami ayant subit des séquelles d'une guerre qui ne semblait plus avoir de fin et se promenait dans les couloirs d'un air inquiet. 

Il avait tendance à trop se préoccupé des autres et en oublié sa personne.

A cette heure son ami suivait des soins et ceux qui l'avaient accompagné l'avaient abandonné pour aller au café du premier étage.

L'adolescent ne les avait pas suivit, il préférait attendre patiemment ici dans ce long couloir blanc.

Son regard se posait sur les dessins d'enfants encadré sur le mur, longeant les mur quand ses saphirs s'arrêtèrent sur une chambre au fond, face au chemin comme isolée et à part des autre pièces.

Jamais il ne l'avait remarquer, cette chambre, et pourtant voila une semaine qu'il faisait des allez retour dans le bâtiment.

La porte était légèrement entre ouverte, laissant un sillon de lumière blanche immaculé entre la porte et le mur.

Il s'approcha prudemment, comme guider par son instinct.

Il n'y avait personne à l'étage, ce qui aurait pu lui paraitre étrange mais il n'en fut rien. Il voulait savoir, et pourtant ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte l'aurait à l'habitude pas plus intéressée que ça… Mais une curiosité non assouvie lui rongeait le ventre. Ce qui le poussa à pousser doucement la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de s'habituer à l'éclairage qui rendait les murs blancs encore plus foudroyant.

La pièce semblait complètement stérile, cette chambre ne ressemblait pas aux autre mais avait cette même caractéristique prouvant qu'au moins elle était bien de cet hopital.

Au milieu un lit enveloppé dans un carré de tissus blanc opaque, cachant le patient.

Le bruit des machines prouvait qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un de mal en point dans ce lit.

La curiosité du jeune garçon le poussa à bout, il s'approcha sans se rendre compte de son acte;

Franchissant les derniers pas le séparant du lit, il glissa son regard clair à travers le carré transparent permettant de surveiller le patient dans 'sa bulle'.

Ce qu'il vit fut certes la chose la plus horrible qu'il n'aura jamais vu en ces temps de guerre et tout au long de sa vie.

Un silhouette noir… De petite taille.

Certainement un enfant… Ou une enfant.

Etait-ce seulement humain ?

Son regard parcourut d'abord une petite main aux doigts squelettiques du aux nombreuses couches de peau en moins… On pouvait carrément croire que ce n'était plus que les restes de ses phalanges brûlés.

Il n'eu as la force de fuir cet tristesse palpable dans la pièce, depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds ici c'était comme si une force étrange le faisait agir.

Ses saphirs se posèrent sur cette poitrine qui semblait avoir tant de mal à se lever et s'abaisser… Puis sur un regard noir qui se tourna vers lui.

Exprimant tant de haine et abîmé par les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir.

A partir de ce moment là le jeune homme ne vit que flamme.

Il n'entendit que cris et tambours, avec comme fond le bruit d'un feu qui dansait.

Son coeur battait, c'était horrible, ignoble… Impardonnable.

Comment pouvait-on souffrir comme ça ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-… Tre ? Quatre ! Heero il se réveille !

La pièce tangue, un visage se dessina petit à petit à travers le regard du jeune blond.

Deux Améthystes le fixent avec inquiétude.

Duo ? Tu va mieux ?

-Abrutit ! On s'en fou si je vais mieux ! Tu te réveille du coma et la première chose que tu demande c'est comment moi je vais… Je comprendrais jamais. Soupira l'américain.

-Quatre ça va ?

-Heero? Que c'est-il passé?

-Tu t'es soudain évanouit, ça fait deux semaines que tu dors la belle au bois dormant.

-Mais … J'étais où?

-Au bout du couloir.

-Au moins t'as pas du aller loin? Oh Quatre on s'est tellement inquiété!

-Tu t'es inquiété Maxwell… ça en devenait insupportable malgré le fait que les médecins nous ont certifiés que tu te réveillerais.

L'arabe ne remarque qu'en cet instant la présence de son ami chinois, et d'un certain français venant de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je suis désolé. J'espères ne pas vous avoir ennuyer…

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Le français semblait plus inquiet que le natté malgré tout.

Cette question fit prendre conscience à l'héritier… Qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Je m'en rappele plus.

-Le plus important c'est qu'au final tout le monde soit là et en forme.

-Nous avons une mission dans une semaine, tu seras prêt?

-Heero !

L'américain commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude impassible du soldat.

-Je pense.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Depuis deux semaines Quatre avait toujours cet oubli, il ne savait pas plus que les autres ce qui l'avait mit dans le coma mais de toute façon l'histoire était oublié.

La mission s'était passée avec réussite.

Maintenant il rentrait dans leur demeure commune et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Une planque bien caché et sur terre.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient décider de passé ces prochaines missions ensemble et pour ce, ils avaient jugé bon de vivre ensemble un petit moment pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

Ils étaient tous épuisé, leur nuit s'était faite courte ces derniers jours et niveau hygiène il y avait mieux.

Duo fut le premier à se précipiter sous la douche alors que Heero alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son portable, laissant ses affaires encore à l'entrée.

Les trois autres allèrent ranger le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient prit sur eux.

Au soir, Quatre entreprit de préparer un bon repas pour bien commencer leurs prochaines semaines de repos bien mérité, à moins qu'un imprévu ne se présente.

Et en même temps pour se faire pardonner…

Il avait faillit contribuer à l'échec de cette mission, car à un moment mal placé il avait comme perdu le controle de lui même et ne savait plus bouger.

Si Trowa n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à se déplacer et lui éviter une balle en plein dans la jambe, la mission aurait pu être raté.

Surtout que c'était lui qui portait les documents qu'ils avaient volé.

Le français quand à lui semblai l'éviter.

Le blond ne savait pourquoi et en fut peiner… après tout ces deux là s'entendait si bien.

Le grand brun avait pour habitude de jouer les grand frère protecteur avec lui, comme lui prenait soin de ce grand frère, du moins un peu plus que le reste de la bande.

Il était fatigué et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. S'il avait eu l'occasion e se trouver assis en ce moment il se serait endormit.

-Attends je vais t'aider.

Le chinois prit un couteau et éplucha les pommes de terre alors que Quatre s'apprêtait à le faire.

-Merci Wufei.

-J'en connais un qui va pas tarder à aller se coucher ce soir.

-Et moi un autre.

Ris doucement le blond en regardant son ami discrètement bailler.

-Cette mission nous a tous vidé. On s'en rends pas compte sous le feu de l'action mais dés que le calme revient, voila le résultat.

Dit le chinois en voyant Quatre lacher son couteau, heureusement sur la table donc il ne tomba que de quelques centimètres, pour ce qu'il croyait comme cause la fatigue.

-Quatre ?

Son ami ne semblait pas très bien et s'effondra à genoux.

_Des tambours._

_Des flammes._

_Du sang et des cris._

Le chinois ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait le blondinet, il lacha ce qu'il avait main et se leva pour aider l'arabe à ne pas toucher le sol plus qu'il ne l'ateignait déjà.

-Tu es fatigué Winner, viens va te coucher je m'occupe du diner.

_Un regard._

_La haine._

Quatre laissa son ami asiatique l'aider à se relever et n'entendit pas l'exclamation inquiète de Duo alors qu'ils quittaient la cuisine.

Il se sentit soulever et reconnu le parfum de l'américain qui le souleva jusqu'à le poser dans son lit.

Il s'endormit aussi vite sous le son de son coeur qui battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Voila le debut, alors ?

J'ai corrigé les fautes que je pouvais, car en me relisant c'était plus qu'une catastrophe... Même si je sais que ça l'ai toujours...


	2. Réveil étrange

**Auteur :** Kitty-kyu

**Couples :** Yaoi et pour le reste à vous de voir hihi

Réponse aux reviews :

°**Kumiko Coamenel** Merci pour ta review. Franchement tu m'a motivé lol. Ben oui, je n'ésperais plus recevoir de reviews donc je me suis dit que ça plaisait pas et que valait mieux abandonner (Oui lache que je suis -.-"). Mais tu es la première à m'en avoir envoyer une et comme je voulais pas te decevoir j'ai aussi vite écris la suite ! Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour poster cette suite et j'éspere ne pas trop t'avoir fait patienté.

**°Marnie02 **Merci beaucoup pour cette review (Aussi). Contente que tu aime. Justement je voulais que ça fasse intrigent et qu'on en decouvre un peu plus à chaque chapitre (Bien que là c'est pas encore vraiment le cas, ça arrive lol !), enfin c'était l'effet recherché quoi ;)

Bisous à vous deux et à ceux qui lisent cette fic !

° Désolé si il y a des fautes mais il faut que je me décide à la passer à ma bêta. Tout comme le premier chapitre en fait...

Mais comme je me connecte rarement... Voila.

Je vais pas raconter ma vie mais tout ça pour dire que ce problème sera vite réglé hihi°

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Trowa s'assit dans le fauteil au coté du japonais qui zappait distraitement. Il venait de finir le repas avec l'absence de Quatre, mais le natté les avait rassuré en disant que celui-ci dormait déja et qu'ils devraient tous en faire autant après le repas.

Il est vrai que la mission avait été éprouvante et riche en émmotions mais quoi de nouveau là dedans ?

Par contre c'était bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux tombait de fatigue… Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment savoir comme c'est la première fois que nos cinq amis sont reunis dans la même planque après une mission jusqu'à la prochaine.

Le français ne tarda pas à se rendre au lit lui non plus, tout comme ses compagnons.

Après avoir lu un livre, il trouva le sommeil assez facilement.

Ses nuits auraient pu être hantées de cauchemars comme on peut le croire.

Mais comme avec ses frère d'armes, il était entrainer pour ça et ses nuits étaient calmes et sans rêves malgrès les horreurs que lui fesait voir la guerre.

Même s'il n'était qu'un enfant encore, si ils l'étaient tous, ils auraient tout le temps de s'affarer sur toutes les vies perdues une fois la guerre finie, le cas contraire ne pouvait que les déconcentrer…

Enfin bref il devait être une heure, si pas deux, du matin.

Quand celui à la mèche ouvrit son seul oeil visible. Deux petits coups contre sa porte l'avaient tiré de son léger sommeil. Il se redraissa ,alluma sa lampe de chevet et marmonna une invitation à entrer.

Quatre poussa timidement la porte, tenant entre ses bras un oreiller.

-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-?

-S'il te plait.

-…Viens.

Trowa ne chercha pas à connaitre la raison qui fesait peur au blond de dormir seul pour cette nuit. Ni de savoir si tout cela venait de la journée qu'ils avaient vécus et encore moins la raison qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil et si c'en était la cause.

Il écarta sa couverture pour lui faire signe de venir se glisser dessous, ce que fit l'arabe en posant son coussin. Il savait que le français n'en avait qu'un dans son lit une personne.

Le brun lui tourna le dos et se rendormit, ne pretant pas attention à sa présence près de lui même s'il prenait soin de lui laisser de la place.

Quatre lui ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, il était encore un peu sous le choc.

Alors qu'il dormait profondement, il s'était réveillé dans la pénombre de sa chambre avec pour seul bruit celui de la télé allumé en bas. Surement Heero ou Wufei qui tardait à aller se coucher.

Il avait tenté de retrouver le sommeil malgrès le fait que la faim lui rongeait le ventre.

Quand la température c'était faite de plus en plus glacial et qu'il dut se lever pour allumer le chauffage sans se poser de questions, après avoir vérifié si la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte.

Il était retourné sous la couverture, s'enroulant jusqu'au menton dans celle-ci puis attendit que la fatigue l'emporte à nouveau. Il avait fermé les yeux et le son de la télé en bas avait disparut.

Pourtant il n'entendit pas Heero, ou Wufei, monter les escaliers bruyants. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était pas dans sa chambre… Ou du moins un autre version de celle-ci alors.

Les murs étaient noir et recouverts d'une sorte de plante pourpre et le sol n'était qu'un fin grillage empêchant les meubles de tomber dans un vide obscur.

Le blond avait sursauté, son coeur en avait raté un battement. Il s'était redraissé pour analyser l'ampleur des dégats, mais en une seconde à peine tout était redevenu normal. Comme un mirage…

Il était resté un bon moment assis sur son lit à se demander si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et pour finir décida d'aller chercher de la compagnie pour passer le reste de la nuit sans ce genre de délire.

C'est comme ça qu'il était allé rejoindre Trowa dans la chambre d'en face, sachant très bien que celui-ci ne le rejeterai pas…

Voila pour la petite histoire du petit blond qui maintenant se vautra un peu plus contre le dos du français en repensant à l'évenements. Il préférait ne plus y penser, quoi de plus normal ? Et trouva à nouveau le sommeil.

Il devait être midi et pourtant on se croirait encore tot le matin.

Nos amis dormaient encore ou en tout cas aucun n'avaient quitté sa chambre.

La faible lueur du soleil filtrait à travers les volets. Le temps était gris dehors et étant le weekend, très peu de voitures passaient sur la route qui traversait le petit village.

Tout était calme comme le debut d'un dimanche pourris alors qu'on était un samedi en plein midi. Il y avait même un léger broullard qui donnait à l'ambiance un aspect un peu plus humide.

Trowa fut le premier a émerger de son sommeil et être étonné en voyant le cadrant de son réveil lui indiquer l'heure. Il voulut se retourner mais une présence l'en empécha, il regarda par dessus son épaule avant de se rappeler que Quatre était venu le rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit.

S'étirant discretement puis il se redraissa sur un coude avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en tirant au passage un grognement de la part du blond qu'il avait un peu secoué en bougeant le matelas dans ses gestes.

Le français sourit en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule avant de se tourner vers lui et carresser doucement son bras découvert tout en disant tout bas.

-Debout… Il est l'heure de se réveiller… Et depuis longtemps en fait…

Il vit bien que Quatre s'était réveillé à la vue de sa respiration moins paisible, mais était encore trop parresseux pour ouvrir les yeux.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violement et un natté, mal natté, cria tel un chef réveillant ses troupes.

-DEBOUT LA D'DANS ! ON BOUGE SON CUUuuuuuul… Oh désolé, j'vous dérange?

Sur ce, Quatre avait bien ouvert les yeux et ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissant la manière direct du chatain pour les réveiller.

-Nan.

-Bonjour Duo. Dit l'arabe en s'étirant et se tournant à moitier vers lui.

Mais le garçon semblait déja de moins bonne humeur recula en marmonant un bonjour et descendit les escaliers bruyament… Bien qu'il fallait pas taper du pied pour être bruyant dans ce vieux escalier en bois.

Quatre et Trowa s'échangèrent un regard et un bonjour puis descendirent à leur tour rejoindre les autres… Enfin un Duo et un Heero mal réveillé.

-C'est fou ce temps, on se croirai à 6 heure du mat' !

Dit le natté en regardant par la fenêtre buvant sa tasse de café en évitant soigneusement le regard des deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Et il est quel heure?

-Il est midi passé Quatre.

-Et ben, on a jamais été aussi crevé… Surtout qu'on a tous pour habitude de ne dormir que quelques petites heures…

-J'aime pas ça. Dit Heero en servant une tasse au blond et au français.

-De quoi ?

-Me réveiller si tard, j'ai pas encore finis mon rapport, ça n'a fait que me retarder.

-Ouai, et ben la grasse mat' ça te mets aussi de mauvaise humeur apparement. Normalement ça devrait être le contraire mais à force tu m'étonne même plus…

-J'suis pas de mauvaise humeur Duo.

-Il n'y a rien à manger pour ce soir, il faut aller faire les courses. Qui vient avec moi ?

-Wufei.

-Il dort encore au fait, peut-être qu'il est pas bien ?

-J'vais aller le réveiller…

Duo se leva mais Trowa le retint par le bras.

-Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Je viens avec toi faire les courses Quatre… Et Duo aussi.

-Hein? Merci j'ai peut-être quelque chose d'autre de prévus moi!

-Hn? Et quoi ?

-Ben… Oh ça va je viens.

* * *

A suivre ... 


End file.
